Wolverine VS Raiden
Wolverine VS Raiden '''is the 52nd episode of Death Battle, featuring Wolverine from Marvel Comics and Raiden from the Metal Gear series. Wolverine will be voiced by Xander Mobus and Raiden will be voiced by Tim Paige. Description Interlude Wolverine (*Cues: Wolverine and the X-Men - Main Theme*) (*Cues: X-Men Legends - Weapon X Facility (Quiet)*) (*Cues: X-Men Legends - Morlock Tunnels (Action)*) '''Boomstick: Logan's Healing Factor not only heals him from wounds, but seriously slowed his aging. Wolverine fought in both World Wars and Vietnam before joining a special weapons project, called Weapon X. Under the Weapon X program, Wolverine's mutant powers were put to the test. Against his will, he was experimented on by Dr. Cornelius, a doctor who... definitely wasn't right in the head. For example, one day he decided to give Logan's skeleton a sick chrome job, from there, everything changed. (Wolverine's new Adamantium claws come out and wakes up from the procedure screaming) Raiden Wiz: Born In Liberia, a young boy named Jack lost his parents and was adopted by George Sears, the future U.S president. Boomstick: Which sound like a dream come true! Except Sears is actually Solidus Snake, a traitor who manipulated the world leaders to profit from the war economy. Oh, and the fact that he killed Jack's parents! I'm your dad now! Wiz: Being the perfect parent he is, Solidus enlisted Jack in the Liberian Civil War, where he became captain of his own unit in the army of the devil. Boomstick: Oooh, it's an army of... Wiz: It's not an actual army of devils Boomstick: Oooh, dammit! Wiz: A natural harbinger of death, Jack's high kill count earned him the nickname of Jack the Ripper. He accomplished all of this and he was only ten years old. Boomstick: Oh my God! Could you imaging this kid during puberty? If it ever even hits. I mean, ten years later, he still looks like he's waiting for the old stones to drop. Wiz: Well, at some point they had to. After being abandoned by Solidus, Jack fell for a girl named Rose and eventually got her pregnant. Boomstick: But before Jack did that kind of ripping, he was tormented by his past life and joined a special task force. With them, he teamed up with the legendary Solid Snake to take out some bad guys, destroy giant robots, go streaking and even kill dear old foster dad. All under his awesome new codename, Raiden. Wiz: Except he was actually being manipulated by the Patriots. (*Cues: Metal Gear Saga*) Wiz: A secret organization manipulating the government from behind the scenes and bent on dominating the world. One day, he was captured by the Patriots and used as a test subject for an exoskeletal enhancement surgery, which transformed him into a superhuman cyborg ninja. Boomstick: That's what I'm talking about! Wiz: As a cyborg ninja, Raiden went from a force to be reckoned with to a non-stoppable killing machine with super strength, speed and a high frequency blade that can cut through all sorts of metal. Boomstick: Yeah, and he can do shit like this. Vamp: You too, immortal? Raiden: No, I just don't fear death. (*Cues: Rules of Nature*) Boomstick: Heh, drugs must be fun... Death Battle Results Trivia *Wolverine was teased on Twitter by Torrian in a joke post before being revealed for Death Battle. *Like Deadpool, Wolverine's model is from the 2013 Deadpool video game. *This episode is likely being done to commemorate the release of the 2015 video game, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain and the announcement of Hugh Jackman's last Wolverine film. *This is the second time a Marvel Comics character is facing someone named Raiden. *This episode was orginally supposed to be released on September 2nd, however because Ben got sick it has been delayed to September 8th. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Fights made for commemoration